


Stinky Feet Shop

by Cosettelicious



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:01:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25801018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosettelicious/pseuds/Cosettelicious
Summary: Misty deseries cash so signs up for a stinky foot shop where she can offer services to boys who visit the shop, unfortunately she's not usually selected, however a boy named Hugh encourages her to join a competition to get more prestige.





	Stinky Feet Shop

Some Pokegirls need money, even Gym Leaders. Which was how Misty found herself at the Stinky Girl Feet Botissiere and Toe Jam Shop. Honestly, her sisters had taken over the gym anyway, and now that her travels with Ash were done, she was drifting. Sure she had  
taken over as alternating Gym Leader with her sisters but she owed them so much rent that she never had spare Pokedollars for perfumes or cute clothes in boutiques or even when she wanted to go on a date with Bradford, her suave boyfriend from Galar.

Speaking of Galar, several girls from that region had come to that shop, as well as those from Johto, a short subway ride from Kanto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh, all regions quiet near one another, the only oddball being Galar.

Supposedly the shop would close down after a few weeks and travel to Unova, where Alolan  
babes would dominate dudes willing to pay. 

But the thing is, guys didn’t often know exactly how foul a girl’s foot could smell. You could get rated by the Female Feet Association (FFA), but the shop runners usually discouraged girls from doing this. If say their Odor Rating from sweaty feet was 3,622 as opposed to another chica’s 198, even a dude who adores feet would probably go for the lesser ranked one because if he’s heard horror stories, he might want to ease himself into it.

And the way the shop was supposed to work was that by the time the patron forked over cash, it would be too late for him to change his mind once the session commenced after making his selection.

The shop didn’t open until mid-afternoon each day, but girls aiming to have their feet selected had to be there a little earlier so they had a list of the roster for the day, of course girls could sign up for shifts, say they’ll be there Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday or whatever, for so many hours, but unlike other jobs they might find themselves doing absolutely nothing for that time. Other than exercise, maybe reading magazines, playing on the latest video game console, etc.

Gym Leaders could discuss tactics if they used the same time Pokemon. For instance, Misty had plopped down next to Nessa, last time they discussed how to make their Water Pokemon deflect Electric attacks. Using Seakking was one way to do it, as some Seaking had the ability Lightning Rod, which made them immune to thunderbolts and the like and turned it into a power boost they could launch against their opponents.

But Water Pokemon didn’t just have to worry about Electric and Grass Pokemon. Quite a few of them failed to function if there wasn’t a body of water around. Which of course was why the Cerulean gym had one. But there was confusion, paralysis, deflecting, all sorts of things a trainer had to think about, tricks trainers could use to come back when they were about to lose a Pokemon battle. The thing was if a Gym Leader lost too often, their gym’s status could be revoked, and as some trainers around various regions had some stamina int he Pokemon League, they could take the place if they have a building in a city which doesn’t already possess a gym, that is.

Nessa and Misty took turns jogging in place. MIsty wore sandals while Nessa had on socks and shoes, she believed that socks kept foot sweat in, but Misty liked having her feet catch the fumes all around the shop, from toher girls foot plus some of them went barefoot and it was nice to touch her roof to another girls so she couldhave her sweat there too and make her heel and ankle even more disgusting to any bloke full enough to pay to sniff and do other stuff with her feet.

Each activity cost some amount, and if a girl was in high demand then you had to pay more for her. But also the shop had to make earnings, so each girl only got a certain percentage of how much was paid for them, Misty was at 30% earnings but Cynthia, the Champion of Sinnoh, got 60% of whatever guys paid for her, whether tickling, massaging her feet, having her toes run across their teeth, or pinching their tongue, and even with that much more going to her pocket, the owners still fetched much more for her than from Misty.  
However, Misty felt lucky today, she had just traded a Butterfree she had caught for an Azumarill, a Pokemon supposed to bring good fortune.

“Have you done any foot play with your boyfriend?” Nessa asked.

“Ew, no, I stick my toes in stranger’s mouths, no one I date should have to suffer from that,” Misty said. Even washing her feet didn’t change this, it didn’t make any sense to let her boyfriend suck on her toes.

And then Gary sauntered over, Misty heard his snooty voice before she saw him. He was talking to Erika, who also was a choice here, but he didn’t seem to be willing to pay her prices.

“You do know I’m in high demand, right?” ERika said.

“Yeah, but I’m not asking you to perfume your feet most do, I deserve a discount.”  
“The perfume on feet fetish is very particular though, and the guys who come for it are typically called Sweet Feets, they’re who I cater to.”

“It doesn’t make any sense, though,” Gary said, his nose twitching, perhaps front he stench of girls’ feet wriling around the shop.

“You know what else doesn’t make sense? Your attitude.” Eric threw up her hands. “Go bother some other girl, someone whom your petty Pokedollars can afford.”

“Who is that?” Nessa asked, batting her eyelashes in Gary’s direction, though he didn’t  
witness this coquettish gesture, as he was standing to the side looking around for someone  
else to try, his gaze lingered on Flannery, but MIsty was pretty sure he wasn’t a big fan of fire  
types. Especially since Charizard was one of Ash’s strongest Pokemon, and Gary had an intense rivalry with him.

“His name’s Gary,” Misty whispered. “Stuck up little Caterpie.”

“He doesn’t seem built like a Caterpie. I’d say a nice big Drednaw.”

Misty rubbed her eyes. She and Nessa definitely were not looking at the same person. But  
then again, the adorable model sitting next to her had no history with this stuck-up boy and the cheerleaders he traveled with.

Gary was a little better now, a Pokemon researcher following in his grandfather’s footsteps.  
He used to have the same dream as Ash, but that didn’t change his personality.

He must’ve felt Nessa’s eyes glued on him because he turned to face her. “Whoa, nice to  
meet you, beauty. I’m guessing you’re from one of the other four regions?”  
Nessa nodded. “I’m from Galar.”

He held her hand up and kissed the back of it. “I must have your exotic toes in my mouth, it might be all I can arrod but I can’t stand it any longer…”

Nessa giggled. “You’ll take any girls’ toes, won’t you?”

“Of course not,” Gary insisted. “I have standards. For instance, I would spend a dime to have anything to do with the feet of your seatmate.”

“Like I’d let you pay even double what Erika asked for to bathe my toes with your tongue,”  
Misty snarled.

Gary wagged his finger at her. “Accoding to the rules of this shop, you can’t do that.”

“You know what I mean,” she grumbled.

“Did you two used to date?” Nessa asked, looking back and forth from Misty to Gray.

“No!” they both said at the same time.

Nessa grinned as if she thought they were lying, which was quite possible. Then she stood up.

“Are you sure you can handle my toes? They might be too rich for your tastes.”

“I don’t care if I regret it two seconds after we start, I need a cute girls’ toes in my mouth a.s.a.p., I’ve been waiting three weeks to come here, my patience is now zip.”

Nessa continued to grin, grabbing Gary’s arm.

“Smell your feet later, Misty. Or perhaps not at all,” Gary said, making Misty want to punch him.

“You wish you could smell my stinky peds,” she muttered under her breath.

But now she was alone, waiting for a boy to choose her.

She decided to wend through the shop toward a treadmill. Might as well make her feet sweaty before they started, though it’d be kind of a waste if no guys chose her, ugh.  
Honestly, why would they? Sometimes she felt like giving up...if only her sisters didn’t demand her to pay them rent…

Truthfully, Misty did want to be here, in all honesty you had to have some kind of desire for this fetish to come back as often as she had and rarely get any takers. Some others did it just for money, but it was like streaming or other social media stuff, you couldn’t make a living out of that if people didn’t notice you.

In fact, this was Misty’s third to last time she’d be permitted to work here if no guy spent more than half an hour serving her feet. It was supposed to be the last time, but Nessa had vouched for her saying that Misty’s feet, if they had been rated by the FFA, would be on an extreme stink scale and some dudes really craved that, all it would take was one guy to try them long enough and she could be a bit more in demand.

So she ran on the treadmill, hoping the sweat on her face concealed the silent tears she shed from anyone watching her.

“Whoa, m’ilady, how is a gorgeous damsel like you not already taken?”

Misty barely heard the person speaking this, she had to turn the treadmill off and was panting so hard that her vision blurred, but finally she looked up and saw a boy gazing upon her, one with a red shirt, spiky navy blue hair, and jeans that matched his hair color as wellas boots.

“Um, hello,” Misty said breathlessly.

“Hi, I’m Hugh, and I’ve come all the way from the Unova region to find some beauty to suck the toes of…”

“But there are girls from four other regions here, plus Kanto,” Misty pointed out, as Marnie walked by, She gripped Hugh’s shoulders and turn him to face her. “See? Don’t you want feet from a girl like that?”

“She is spectacular to gaze upon,” Hugh acknowledged. “But your’e the one I want.” He leaned his head back to look up at Misty, which he had to do as she still stood on the treadmill.

“I mean, it’s your funeral. But I might be tougher than you can take.”

“I like them tough,” Hugh said, and MIsty was shocked to feel her heart flutter as he winked  
up at her.

“Well, I shall take you to the shop owners then, in which you can discuss what all you’re willing to do with my feet and pay up front,” Misty said, stepping down from the treadmill.  
“By the way, if you do anything extra that you don’t pay for, I am obligated to report it and you will be charged for whatever it is.”

“Got it,” Hugh said, saluting.

They wended their way through all the girls on the ground floor, in the direction of the counter. Erika stopped them, though.

“Say, you look like a guy who would be interested in Sweet Feet,” she said, tickling Hugh under the chin.

“What’s that?” Hugh asked, while Misty flet her heart harden...Erika couldn’t steal her foot slave…

“It’s where a girl sprays perfume on her feet and you lick them.”

“Um, I like sweaty, stinky feet, thank you,” Hugh said. “Especially from girls with orange hair.” He held onto Misty’s arm.

“Oh but Sweet Feet are the best,” Erika said, winking. “Once you try them, you’ll never go back.”

“I mean, I might consider trying them,” Hugh said. “But only with this one.”

Misty’s heart felt like a river flowing again, did Hugh really mean that? He’d try some weird particular fetish with her only? That was...super cute. But she hoped he wouldn’t request it, at least not today.

Erika finally let them pass. Misty was glad of it, she didn’t know what Erika was thinking intercepting her potential customer.

When they reached the shop owner, a forty-year-old woman with her hair in a bun, and her brother Derrick, the woman smiled at Hugh. “So you’ve taken an interest in Misty, eh? What exactly do you want to do with her feet?”

“Licking please, and tickling.”

“That it?” asked the matron.

“Uh, I don’t have that much moolah on me unfortunately.”

“I bet you could afford sucking her toes as well.”

“I have only 375 spare Pokedollars.”

“That’s exactly how much it costs to do all three of those things with this damsel,” the matron said, slapping Misty’s back, which caused her spine to tingle.

“Really?” Hugh asked. “Because that’s not very much.”

“She’s not really desired,” the matron said. “We’re almost ready to get rid of her.”

“Please, don’t,” Hugh said. “She’s the most enticing girl here imo.”

Misty’s heart hammered against her chest. She couldn’t believe someone was that into her, not after Gary and Ash. She had strong feelings for the latter but he was too immature to recognize that, or reciprocate, it sucked.

Of course she had a boyfriend but like it was long distance and also, even if she wanted him to do intimate things with her feet, he’d probably vomit. 

Hugh paid up, then Misty led him toward the stairs. Up they went and she hunted for a room without a scrunchie on the knob, meaning it wans’t occupied.

The first fourteen doors had scrunchies on them, and even Misty’s favorite room, with a yellow door on it with white polka dots, did as well.

She settled for room fifteen, with a lavender door featuring an orchid.  
She pulled a scrunchie from her pocket and put it around the knob, then shut the door.

“This room seems like it’s meant for people who favor Sweet Feet,” Hugh remarked, indicating the perfume bottles on a shelf seven feet off the floor.

“Oh no, Erika just puts those ine very room in the hopes of enticing more boys to request her,” Misty said. “She hates not being as hot a commodity as Flannery or Cynthia. And they won’t do the Sweet Feet thing.”

“I see,” Hugh said.

In the room, the walls painted coral pink, there was very little furniture, just a chair for a mistress to taunt her sub with, and a sofa if she felt like curling up and making him serve her that way. There were however, some spiky boots in case the guy was into trample, although extreme trampling was typically reserved for a couple of rooms below the main shop floor, especially if voyeurs wished to watch and get a kick out of it that way. Of course there were porn videos devoted to trample but there was something fun about watching it in person, and the victim had to sign a waiver saying if they received any injuries from the trample session, the girl doing it to him as well as the shop were not responsible.

Misty plopped in the chair and kicked her shoes away at the far wall.

“Drop on your knees and move on them to rest beside me,” Misty commanded.

Hugh did so, taking a couple minutes to reach that spot, some of his friends from Unova had done a knee crawling race but he hadn’t participated so had little practice.

“Can I take your socks off?” he asked, fingers tingling.

“Nah, you have to pay for that,” Misty said, with a grin, She threw a foot across her lap and started yanking the cyan sock on it off. “Though some guys like doing it with their teeth, pretty sexy don’t you think?”

“Wish I had enough funds for that,” Hugh lamented.

“Your teeth gripping my filthy sock end that had been tucked into my shoe and probably caked with rainwater from me stepping in a puddle and stuff would be cute. But you’re going to get what you paid for,” Misty promised.

Hugh was so feet-lusting that he was already imagining other things he wished he had funds for, like her running her dirty toes across his forehead or down his cheeks. Or pinching his nose with them…

And he hadn’t even touched them yet as these thoughts flooded his mind.

Misty got the other sock off. “I think tickling should be the first thing,” she said, wiggling her adorable toes in front of his face. “After all the other activities require your salive to come in contact with my feet and who knows, when they’re all wet, I might not respond to tickling, which would ruin things for you.”

“Perhaps,” Hugh said, and so he started tickling her feet. She giggled as his fingers traced her heels and curled rubbed against them, at different points, right behind her toes, the heels, the center of her soles….and when he cared to tickle the tops of her feet, her chortles grew louder, and reached an incredible crescendo when he rubbed against the knobs on either side, she felt like an absolute queen with this kind of treatment…

“Okay, time for your slobber, you foot lover,” Misty said, gloating.

Hugh stuck out his tongue and layered her knobs with his saliva, then sung his tongue downward to her underfoot. He reeled back in shock, shaking his head.

“What’s the matter?” Misty asked. “My feet too smelly for you?”

“Not too much, but I didn’t expect yoru sweat to be that strong on my tongue, it’s like  
corrosive acid.”

“It can’t be that bad,” Misty remarked.

“I can handle it, I just didn’t expect…”

“You just saw me run the treadmill though.”

“Yes, but you’re so pretty,” Hugh said.

“Pretty girls sweat too, probably worse than non-pretty ones,” Misty said.

He banged his knuckles against his knees. “Er, that’s not what I meant by that. It’s just, you should be in more demand.”

“I can handle not being as requested as others,’ Misty said, thinking of Nessa and Erika. “I might not have been out there to meet you if I had been.”

“Yeah, but with feet on the 3,000 range, you could particulate in the Feet Stink Off and get more exposure,” Hugh said. “Don’t you want that? Your boss said you were nearly canned.”

Misty pondered this. She did need more recognition, but could she really compete in such a prestigious contest? It would be public and if she tanked early on, her sisters would tease her about it all the time…

“I’m not sure I can...compete,” she said.

“Why not?”

“It’s a Growlithe eat Growlithe world,” Misty said.

“Hum, in my region, we say Lillipup eat Lillipup.”

“But you know what I mean by that, right?”

“Yes, you’re afraid that if you fail, it’ll be like a Gigalith using Explosion,” Hugh said. He took 

Misty’s hand and squeezed it. “But that’s not going to happen.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“Because your feet really stink and my tongue is paying for it.”

Misty smiled. She wasn’t sure she’d register just yet, but Hugh’s vote of confidence definitely made her feel better.

“Back to licking,” she barked at him. “Your session isn’t going to last forever.”

Hugh stuck his tongue out and ran it against her heel and sole, happy as a Clamperl.

He was so thrilled that he nearly forgot the third thing he paid for.

“Yo, you only have ten minutes remaining to suck on my toes,” Misty remarked.

“Oh right,” Hugh said. “No wonder it was only 375, only get 45 minutes with you.”

“You can pay for hour-long or two hour sessions, but it costs extra. And might get boring if you’re just doing three tasks.”  
“Oh come on, no one could ever get bored of your sweaty, stinky feet,” He said with a grin. He knew exactly what could cause her heart to flutter, insane. Her boyfriend couldn’t even make her this happy.  
Hugh started sucking on one of her big toes, and it felt so good, her clit moved in excitement. She felt she might explode pleasure down at her vag as Hugh moved to suck on another toe.  
HIs lips slurping up her toe jam was hot...she wondered if he was correct, that she could flaunt her smelly feet in competition and blow away the competition.  
The thing was even if a girl did that and developed a reputation for having ultra-stinky feet, and got a rating from the FFA, she would always have guys fighting to pay to play with her feet or be face-trampled by them or lick, sniff, massage, caress, do everything with them.  
And she’d never lose this job, which she needed, she couldn’t even afford to havet he food she always wanted, sometimes having to settle for something meager, but that would never be an issue if she placed well in competition.

As Hugh reached her second to last toe on her right foot (he had started with the left), Misty checked her watch and was alamared to discover time was up. She wished she could keep him longer but unfortunately the matron would know if she didn’t appear ont he ground  
floor within a couple of minutes.

Reluctantly, she retracted her foot,. “Sorry, Hugh, sessions over,” she said, rising to a standing position.

He sighed. “At least let me bring you your socks and socks?”

“Of course,” she said, plopping down again. Hugh collected her footwear and brought it over to her and she put it on.

Out in the Hall, Erika slammed into Misty, showing off her guy, a brown-haired boy wearing an expensive suit. “Look who likes Sweet Feet!” she pronounced, her arm raised.

“Yeah, yeah,” Misty said. “But proper boys like stinky feet, not ones doused in perfume.”

“Proper boys don’t have big checkbooks,” Erika said, her arms folded.

The girls glared at each other.

“Ladies, please,” Hugh said. He grabbed Misty’s arm. “Don’t you have to be on the ground floor?”

“Yeah,” Misty said, ignoring Ekika’s scoff as she led the rich boy to Misty’s favorite room, and the other two tromped down the stairs.

“I’ll come back to pay for another sessions ith you,” Hugh promised, setting Misty off at the chair she liked sitting in, where Nessa was near again, her sessions tih Gary having ended.

“Awesome, can’t wait,” Misty said, and she designed to hold her hand out so Hugh could kiss the back of it as though she were a princess.

Hugh made his way toward the exit, though a couple of thirsty girls halted him, encouraging him to cough up Pokedollars for sessions with their feet, but letting him pass when he  
admitted he was broke, turning out his pockets.

“So, who’s the boy?” Nessa asked, smirking at MIsty.

“Um, hsi name is Hugh and he’s from Unova.”

“Sweet. And did your session with him go well?”

“Immeasurably,” Misty said, smiling.

A guy from Johto, Faulkner, came over and begged Nessa for trampling session.

“He obviously hasn’t had any model interaction,” Nessa whispered in Misty’s ear, but she agreed to it...trample meant more money in the pockets of the girl who performed it. And Faulkner seemed to want it both barefoot and with high heels, Misty’s mouth watered at the thought of anyone demanding that from her, but she was happy for her friend.

She pulled out her phone to check on the competition, when the next one would be. With a phone, she might not have needed a watch, but she liked the convenience of knowing the time without a distraction and besides if she was caught on camera playing on her phone during a session (unless that was specifically paid for by the sub), she would be kicked out, and never hired at this foot shop again.

She registered for the Feet Sink Off, and even though no other guy requested her that afternoon, she still was happy, maybe it was better if people didn’t know how malodorous her peds could get till it was too late, after all two weeks was plenty of time for girls serious on winning to train their feet to get smellier, with tons of exercise and other methods to draw out the worse they could do, running barefoot on dirt or through mud was a good one...but once the competition began no girl could quickly prepare their feet and combat Misty properly.

And screw Erika with her Sweet Feet, that technique wasn’t a way to win this competition if she chose to enter, though Misty hoped she wouldn’t. 

Hugh found her on Pokestagram, she accepted his friend request, and he DM’d her, I miss your stinky feet already. I’m going to save for a couple of days so I can have you stick them in my mouth at the shop. If that’s okay with you.

Misty smiled and DM’d him, Oh yes, foot slave! I can’t wait to engage in that activity. (Smile face emoticon) Also, I signed up for the Feet Stink Off.

And you’ll win it, Hugh replied.


End file.
